


Whatever You Want

by salamanderinspace



Series: Mai and Zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mai, Both Literally and Emotionally, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: Mai likes to mix things up.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mai and Zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Love is the Last Light Spoken, but it stands on its own. Zuko is 18 and Mai is 19.

It entertains Mai to make love in public places around the palace. Zuko can tell she likes it; she doesn't so much suggest it as dangle herself in front of him in various inappropriate locations. They've always done a certain amount of public necking, always initiated by her--and Zuko doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all. He doesn't mind the nearly-clothed trysts in the gardens, or the sweaty, grasping tantra in the baths. It drives her wild to be taken in a new place every time. Once, she summoned him to the tea room, only to reveal herself in a half-transparent silk slip. "Let me serve you tea, Fire Lord," she purred. The shape of her, the silhouette of her, bent over in front of him, pouring tinted liquid into a golden cup--it's imprinted on his mind as the template for temptation.

She likes the actual act to be quick and aggressive. At first, this is a delight--and a convenience, given that they are out in the open, with the royal guard positioned nearby in case of danger. That fact adds even more excitement; Mai is louder when the guard can hear. He likes to hear her scream, but he doesn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. He finds himself shoving a hand over her mouth to muffle the howling. Taking his lead, she quiets as if flipping a switch.

They're so attuned to each other. Even so, he wonders if the screaming was an authentic expression of something, or if she simply wanted to include as many people as possible in their union. 

One day they take a particularly quick lunch together in the rhino-stables. It's filthy and rushed. "I want you in the bed tonight," he says, after they've finished. "I want to take my time."

"Mmm, I like you this way," she says, stroking a finger along his cheek. "So forceful."

"My meetings should finish around sundown. Be ready."

Later, when Zuko emerges from his bath in a black silk robe, Mai's posed on the bed in an odalisque. She's not alone. He freezes, taking in the scene: Mai in a black lace lingerie set, Ty Lee in the same clothes, but red. At first, he's thrown.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Surprise! It's a three way!" exclaims Ty Lee. She heaves a handful of sparkley red confetti into the air. Mai smiles, watching him, saying nothing. Zuko's eyes follow the confetti.

"This took planning," he says, not wanting to be impolite. "You could have told me."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." He doesn't want to overreact, but his temper is flickering. "I just wanted to be asked."

"Consider this a request," she says.

"It's not that. I just... I wanted some time alone with you."

"Sounds like your request is denied," chirps Ty Lee. She stands and walks to the chair in the corner, where a robe is folded, waiting. "Maybe next time?"

"Sure," Zuko says. He feels himself blushing, which infuriates him further. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone.

But Ty Lee doesn't seem disappointed. She smiles and waves as she leaves the room; Mai is expressionless, as ever.

"You're not mad?" he asks her. 

She takes off her bra. "Of course not." And Zuko forgets all about the awkward proposal--for a few hours, anyway.

He expects Mai to try again but weeks pass and it doesn't come up. Zuko finds his eyes lingering on Ty Lee when they meet in the halls--she's a warrior, after all, and a member of his guard, so they see each other often. When Mai finds him in a conference room and seduces him, Ty Lee is on guard outside. He wonders if she can hear them--the grunting, the sound of flesh against flesh, of clothes rustling. To his surprise, the idea turns him on. That night, as he lays awake in bed, his mind starts to wander. Did Ty Lee really want him? Should he bring it up with Mai, or would she resent his eagerness to be with another girl?

Finally his curiosity gets the better of him. "Who suggested the threesome?" he asks Mai one morning. "Was it you, or Ty Lee?"

"I don't remember," Mai answers. "She was into it, though, if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm not--" but he doesn't finish the sentence. He feels his heart rate accelerate. "Listen. I really love you," he declares.

"I love you, too."

"But what I mean is..." he struggles. "I mean, I'm totally happy with us. So I'm not asking because I'm bored. But I just wondered, are you going to--I mean, should I expect--?"

She only waits a moment for him to twist and blush. "Am I going to invite Ty Lee to join us again?" she smiles. "Only if you want me to," she says. "I figured we didn't do the communication thing well enough last time."

"Right," he says. Then pauses. "Well, I do. Want you to. You know."

"Ok." She shrugs. The room falls quiet. "Tonight?"

His heart is throbbing now. "If you're...available."

She snorts. "You're adorable." Her smile calms him a little. 

"I am, aren't I?

\--

This time, when Zuko comes into the room, Mai and Ty Lee are kissing. They're also nude. He feels his breath quicken, feels the blood rush straight to his cock. They look so small on his king size bed. Ty Lee is ivory-skinned, slender but muscular, and Zuko has a perfect view of her behind. He's drawn in; at first he isn't sure how he's going to fit into the scene, then he sits down on the bed, and suddenly they're a tangle of limbs and bare, soft girl-skin against his dick. He's kissing Mai, then he's kissing Ty Lee--and running a hand along her thigh. He can't believe this is happening, that this is permitted. Ty Lee smells and tastes of fruit, of moon peaches or something citrus.

Aching to taste more of her, Zuko kisses down her neck and collarbone until he reaches her pert, perky tit. He takes it into his mouth, rolls her nipple back and forth over her tongue. When he feels a hand wrap around his cock, he bites down--not hard, but enough to cause Ty Lee to squeal. He pulls back to look on Mai, whose hands have wandered--one on him, one between Ty Lee's legs. "Feel this," she says, coolly. "She's so tight." Zuko does as commanded--Mai withdraws her hand and Zuko replaces it, large, rough fingers finding softness and slick. Zuko feels his inner fire unfurl. He's burning; the little gymnast has a vice grip, and he can't help but imagine driving into her with his fingers, tongue, and dick. 

Ty Lee moans and squirms. "Ohhhh, I'm so glad we could get together for this!" she exclaims, closing her eyes. When she opens them, Zuko is staring into her, projecting desire and heat. "Your aura is the most beautiful, vibrant orange," she tells him.

Mai extends a hand to grip her chin, and kisses her. She then takes up the duty of attending to Ty Lee's breasts. Zuko is swept up in the energy between them, entranced--before he knows it the light outside the window has faded to darkness. It's a warm spring, so there is no fire in the fireplace, but he spares a moment to light the candles with a burst of firebending.

"OH that's so hot!" Ty Lee giggles. "Get it? Hot!!" Mai kisses her again.

Zuko watches. "This isn't your first time making out, is it?" he asks.

"Mmm-mmm," Ty Lee indicates negative while still being kissed.

Zuko wonders if the two used to be an item, or if they've gone to bed with other men. "So is this something you do? Have sex together?"

Mai breaks the kiss. "Not since you and I have been together," she says. "But before that, yeah. We go back a few years."

He inspects his heart for jealousy and finds none. Love multiples, it doesn't divide; at least, that's what Uncle Iroh always said. 

"Show me," Zuko says.

Ty Lee grins. "You wanna see what we do when we're bored?" They arrange themselves on the bed--Ty Lee laying back, with her legs spread at an unreal angle. Mai kneels over her face and they form a perfect 69. Zuko can imagine them spending hours like this, licking each other. He strokes himself and watches thoughtfully as Mai's tongue sweeps over Ty Lee's clit.

"That's really nice, Mai," he says. "There's only one problem. What am I going to do with this?" he gestures to his cock, which is almost painfully hard.

Ty Lee makes some noises from underneath Mai. Mai looks up. "I think she wants you to fuck her," she says. She sits back, positioning herself daintily over her friend's mouth, exposing Ty Lee from the neck down.

"Mmmm, mmm mmm-mmm," Ty Lee murmurs.

"She says, 'help yourself,'" Mai translates. Zuko wastes no time in mounting her, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders. Penetration is ecstasy; it doesn't just feel good, it's FUN, in a way he desperately needs these days. He almost feels the urge to laugh.

It takes a little in and out to make room for his length. Before long, however, he is within an inch or two of sunk, deep inside the little warrior. Mai watches with a certain flush in her cheeks; Zuko recognizes it as the expression she makes when she nears orgasm. "Go on, fuck her," she whispers, and Zuko obeys. He truly let's himself play, going slow then fast then slow, relishing the incredible friction. He barely notices when Mai dismounts--presumably having finished--and curls up on the pillows to watch the action. 

Ty Lee's face is wet with spit and sweat. "Can I be on top?" she asks. Zuko grunts in response and flips her. In a few moments she's bouncing on top of him, breathing fast.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to come," he says, strained.

"She can block her pregnancy chi," Mai says. "Go ahead and fill her."

"Not yet--almost there!" Ty Lee squeaks. With a few more bounces she tenses, screaming. "Ohhhhhhh! Yes!" Zuko comes with her, pumping her full. He makes a mental note to thank Mai for bringing him a girl he can use this way.

Ty Lee slides off and snuggles into the crook of Zuko's arm. Mai claims his other arm, and they lie together for awhile to enjoy the glow. Ty Lee isn't quiet for long. "You have the best sheets," she says. "I guess that comes with being Fire Lord."

"I guess so," he says. The sheets were there when he moved into the palace; he's never considered them. Before he can follow that thought to dark places, Ty Lee is talking again.

"If I stay here tonight, people will probably talk," she points out. "Suki and the others don't gossip much, but they might tell Sokka, and Sokka will tell everyone..."

"Let them talk," Mai says. "Ozai used to have piles of women in here every night. It never undermined the respect people had for him."

Zuko frowns, trying not to follow THAT thought to dark places--and failing. "I don't want to be like my father," he says. "People's respect for him came from fear."

"If you let what others think guide how you behave in your relationships, then you're the one living with fear," Mai observes. "The real question is, do you want to wake up next to Ty Lee?"

Zuko considers it. He could get used to having a girl under each arm. "I think I do."

"Awww, Zuko," she says. "I like you too!"

"Then that settles it," Mai says. "Imperial silk sheets for all three of us."

"Can we order snacks?" Ty Lee asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure," says Zuko. "What do you want?"


End file.
